Waking Up In Vegas
by RunningWildInVegas
Summary: Karina Billings, Doug's cousin, has always been one of the boys. Yet as life unfolded, Karina took a separate path, leaving her beloved boys. Now, Doug's getting married and Karina is making a homecoming unlike any other. PhilXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Karina Billings

**Look: **Kristin Cavallari

**Age:** 28

**Relation**: Cousin of Doug Billings

**Personality:**

You were the kind of girl that just never got along with other girls. It wasn't because you were bitch or anything, but because you had grown up in a predominately male family. You were into sports of all kinds, rode bikes and skateboards instead of painting your nails and getting your hair done. You knew how to get down and dirty with the guys, yet be elegant and poised when called to be. You never had a real relationship with anyone because you just didn't know how to start one with a guy, you usually just ended up begin great friends with men. Doug, Stu, and Phil were your best friends. You all grew up together, and never once did they ever look at you different just because you were a girl. You felt included with them and loved them to death.

**Background information:**

You graduated from UCLA with a dual degree in marketing and sports management. Right after graduation you landed a dream job as a Special Events Coordinator for the NBA. For the past 6 years you had been traveling all over the U.S promoting events, attending games, and hosting events. Yet in all the busyness of the job, you managed to get yourself married at the age of 21 to a Senior Editor of ESPN, John Kindle. John was about 15 years older than you. However in the past year, the marriage ended in a bitter divorce. John wanted kids badly, but that wasn't in your plan of things to accomplish in life. You were young and wanted enjoy the wealth and success that was heading your way. You felt that having children at a young age would deter that goal. After 7 years of marriage you divorced John, almost taking the majority of the money made between the both of you. Before you had gotten married you lived in L.A, and always hung out with the boys and their girlfriends. You and Tracy were really close, considering the relationship you both had with Doug. As the years went by, you and Phil had an interesting relationship, a love-hate relationship. You guys would always get into petty arguments over the dumbest things just to tease each other. When you turned 22, Phil who was 24, had gotten married had had a son. You felt a bit of jealousy and resentment because somewhere deep inside, you were head over heels for Phil. You just never had the balls to say it in fear of not getting the same response back. So you moved on with John, but when that ended you moved back to L.A, and rejoined the three boys in the random outings they went on. You and Phil had a lot in common at the moment. He was in the middle of divorce with his wife, and was thankful for your support and experience in having one already. Doug's wedding day was quickly approaching and you were beyond excited. The boys were Doug's groomsmen, Phil the best man, and you were one of Tracy's bridesmaids.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tracy, are you sure you are okay with me going?" you questioned as you fixed her hair. She was currently looking at herself in a mirror, wearing her wedding dress. You were in the bridesmaids dress.

"Karina! You didn't go to my bachelorette party, so Doug and I want you to at least go to the bachelor party!" Tracy said

"Are you sure Doug doesn't mind?" You asked still concerned.

She laughed and held your hand.

"You are one of my best friends, and I know you so well Karina. You didn't come to my bachelorette party because it's just not you. Now I know Vegas, gambling, drinks, dancing, cars, and just going nuts is your thing. It's what guys do, and it's what you do, so have fun!" Tracy assured. You smiled.

"Stu, Phil, and Alan don't mind?" You asked

"Of course not. They love you! I'm excited you're going to Vegas with Phil. Is this your first time?" She asked with a sly smile.

"What do you mean you by _with Phil_ and no it's like my 5th time to Vegas" You laughed

"Well you and Phil have a thing" She said

You gawked.

"No we don't! We're just friends Tracy!" You laughed

She shook her head.

"I see the way he looks at you Karina. We aren't 13 anymore honey. He's kind of looks at you the way Dougie looks at me" Tracy explained.

"Tracy, that's the silliest thing I have ever heard you say. Phil is not on the market by any means" You replied

"You guys are going to Vegas, anything and anybody is on the market" Tracy replied

"So does that mean Doug is too?" You asked slyly.

"Oh please, I'm not worried about Doug being in Vegas. He's got Stu and you. My two favorite, responsible people. Plus, Doug isn't a crazy partier ya know?" She said calmly

You chuckled.

"You're right. Leave that to Phil" You muttered, making her laugh.

"Alright, pack your dress with you, and have fun! I'm gonna go see if Doug and Alan are ready" She said before you helped her out of her dress.

"Make sure you call me if you need anything okay?" You said as you hugged her.

"I will, and you do the same okay? Have fun, drink, gamble, get some ass!" She said hugging you tightly. You laughed as she left the room. You quickly into a pair of black skinny jeans, black Burberry buckled boots, and a white off shoulder shirt. You threw on some aviator sunglasses and let your long, blonde hair down.

Packed necessary items, and headed outside.

There you saw Tracy's dad throwing the keys of his precious Mercedes to Doug.

"I thought we're taking the Prius?" You asked

"Nah, you gotta ride in style in Vegas. Have fun darling" Tracy's dad said before leaving.

You smiled and squealed as Doug hugged you.

"My big brotha from anotha motha is getting married soon!" You laughed as he let you go.

He chuckled.

"This is nuts, can you believe this?" He said pointing to the car.

"Well stop drooling over it, let's start her up!" You said tossing your suitcase in the trunk. You hopped in the backseat as Alan got in the passenger's seat.

You guys were currently waiting outside of a local school for Phil, who was a school teacher.

"Do you have to park so close?" Alan suddenly asked.

"What?" You and Doug asked at the same time, confused.

"I shouldn't be here" Alan muttered

"And why is that Alan?" Doug asked

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school...or Chuck E Cheese" Alan mumbled.

You gave him a weird look.

"Are you really related to Tracy?" You found yourself asking as Doug laughed.

"Holy Shit!" You heard a familiar voice exclaim. You looked over to your right to see Phil gawking at the car. Butterflies erupted in your stomach. Phil looked so damn good.

"Nice car! I'm driving!" Phil joked as he tossed his bag, his heavy bag, at you. You groaned as you caught it. You threw it on the floor and scooted over as Phil jumped into the car while Doug protested him stepping on the leather.

"Watch the leather man!" Doug whined.

"Look just shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question" Phil said looking towards the school.

"You're such an animal" Doug muttered as he started the car. You lauaghed, which caught Phil's attention.

"Looking good K. I didn't think you'd come" Phil said, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

You scoffed.

"And why would I waste a perfect chance to tear up Vegas with my favorite boys?" You questioned giving him a wink. He laughed and put an arm around your shoulder giving you a side hug.

"Am I one of those boys Karina?" Alan asked

"Who's this?" Phil asked Doug, pointing at Alan.

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother" Doug said as he peeled away from the school.

"I met you like 4 times dude" Alan said to Phil.

"Oh yeah. How you doing man?" Phil asked as you chuckled.

While on the way to Stu's place you guys chatted about past memories.

"How's life going K? I haven't seen you in a couple of months now" Phil asked, his arm still around your shoulder.

"It's been too long Wenneck. I've been in between New York and L.A. The season is looking good for the Lakers" You said happily.

"Any chance you can steal us some tickets?" Doug asked

You smiled. You always got the boys front row seats to the Laker's game, and they loved even more for that.

"I don't know, depends on how you guys treat me in Vegas" You smirked

"Treat you? This is Doug's party! You had your party years ago, and you didn't even invite us!" Phil laughed, referring to your bachelorette party.

"I didn't have a bachelorette party Phil. My mother threw something together, and trust me it wasn't anything near a party." You reminded

"You're married?" Alan asked

"No" You replied

"Widowed?" Alan continued to ask.

"What the..." Phil mumbled with a confused look.

"Divorced Alan" Doug explained.

"Oh, that's a shame." Alan said

"Nah, it's good to be free!" You said laughing.

"I agree" Phil said. You patted his knee.

"How are things going for you and Steph?" You asked

"Oh you know the usual fights on who gets what. I'm just hoping to get full custody of Eli" Phil replied, referring to his son.

You nodded.

Just then Doug pulled into Alan's driveway.

"Go get Stu, Karina" Doug said

"What no way, you do it" You replied

"Nooo, Melissa hates Phil and I" Doug replied. You looked at Phil who nodded.

"Are you kidding me? She hates me too! I'm freaking scared of that woman than my own mother!" You replied getting a laugh out of the boys.

"Here, I'll do it. Paging Dr. Faggot! Dr. Faggot!" Phil shouted as you and Doug laughed.

"Nicely done man!" Doug laughed as Stu hurried out of the house with his suitcase. He threw it into the truck and go on the other side of you.

"You're looking quite gay" You said tugging on Stu's sweater that was around his shoulders.

"And you are looking lovely as always" Stu replied annoyed.

"Yo man, get rid of that thing" Phil said as Doug began to drive.

"Melissa made me wear it" Stu said as he took it off and stuffed it under the seat.

You all began chatting and laughing about various things. At one point, Alan stood up screaming _'Road trip'_.

You laughed.

"I have a feeling he's going to be one heck of entertainment for us" You said to Stu and Phil while pointing at Alan.

"Who is he again?" Stu asked

"Tracy's brother" You replied

"Are you sure?" Phil asked

You nodded and laughed.

"Doug drive a little faster!" You whined as Stu handed you some beer.

"No way, I gotta keep this in tact" Doug replied

"Let me drive then!" Phil pressed.

"And again, no" Doug replied

"Oh come on man! Just to Barstow! Everyone is passing us!" Phil whined

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I would be the only one driving this car. Besides, you're drinking" Doug said

"Oh what are you a cop now? Come on, you know I drive great when I'm drunk!" Phil replied causing you to laugh.

"He's right Doug. Phil was always our designated drunk driver." Stu added with a laugh.

"Yeah right. Alan, you wanna explain to them why they can't drive?" Doug said to Alan.

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me" Alan said looking back at you guys.

"Oh whatever, I mean look I left my ex-wife and kid at home to come with you guys to Vegas. Do you know how difficult that was?" Phil said sarcastically

"That was really sweet Phil" Alan replied

"Dude I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life! I may never go back when we get to Vegas" Phil said as you laughed again.

"Here we go..." Doug mumbled knowing Phil was about to ramble.

"Doug you know what? You need to enjoy yourself because come Sunday you are going to start dying just a little bit, everyday" Phil said

"I agree Dougie. Live it up while you can" You added

"Yeah! That's why I managed to stay single this whole time ya know?" Alan said. You looked at Phil and tried to hold in your laughter.

"Oh really that's why you're single?" Stu asked with a skeptical face.

"Yeah" Alan replied

"Cool, good to know" Stu said as Phil laughed.

"Hey Alan, am I good on my right?" Doug asked.

Alan didn't even checked and mumbled a yes. The car swerved into the next lane, but once you saw the semi truck almost hit you guys and hear it's horn you screamed and grabbed Phil's arm. Doug then swerved the car back into the original lane, but a little to far into the other, lane, but he finally got control into the right lane. The entire time you screamed in horror along with Stu and Phil while Alan laughed.

"That was fucked up Doug!" You shouted

"That was awesome!" Alan laughed.

"That was NOT awesome!" Doug shouted

"That was insane, we almost just died!" Stu exclaimed as Phil laughed.

"You should have seen your face!" Alan laughed at Doug

You let go of Phil's extremely buff arm and sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you act so girlish before" Phil commented.

"Are you kidding me? We just almost got our bodies smashed by that semi thanks to Alan's inability to comprehend life and Doug's shitty driving skills!" You snapped making Stu and Doug laugh.

An hour later you guys stopped at a gas station to get gas and some snacks. You pulled out some iced tea and a bag of cookies and walked up to the boys in line while they were conversing.

"Alan's actually kind of funny" You heard Phil say before munching on some chips.

"Yeah, he's alright I guess" Doug said.

"But is he like all there? Like mentally?" You asked as you stepped in between Doug and Phil.

"I think so. He's just an odd guy and kind of weird" Doug said.

"I mean should we be worried?" Phil asked

"No. Tracy did mention that he shouldn't gamble or drink too much" Doug said as you guys set the items on the counter.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. He comes with instructions and shit" You muttered making them laugh as Stu came up behind you putting a water bottle on the counter.

"Hey so is it all good with Melissa?" Doug asked

"I told her we are two hours outside of the wine country and she bought it" Stu replied. You watched as Phil looked annoyed. He turned to face Stu.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for 3 years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asked

"Yeah I do, but trust me it's not worth the fight" Stu replied.

"Oh so you can't go to Vegas, but she can _fuck_ a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise line?" You questioned. Doug lightly slapped your arm and gave you a disapproved look.

You shrugged.

"Okay first of all he was a bartender, and she was wasted! And if you guys must know, he didn't even cum inside of her" Stu replied. You gave him a disgusted look and turned around to face the cashier who was looking at you all strangely.

"And you believe that?" Phil asked

"Uh yeah I do believe that. Melissa is totally grossed out by semen" Stu said a bit loudly.

You coughed and apologized to the cashier.

"That will be $32.50"She said quickly

"It's $32.50 Stu" You said pulling Doug and Phil with you out of the shop.

10 minutes later you guys were back on the road.


End file.
